Retaliation
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Elena and Yuffie get revenge on their men. Reno/Elena with some Rufus/Yuffie for QueenAlla.


Retaliation

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Queen Alla so enjoy! Please R&R.

It had started as a normal day in Elena's house. She had woken up beside her husband, padded over to the bathroom, and taken a shower. It was when she looked in the mirror that things veered sharply from the routine.

She had red hair. To her, she looked like Pippi Longstockings minus the freckles and pigtails. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist followed by a whisper to her ear.

"Good morning...did you do something with your hair?" Elena glared at him and quickly left his embrace, going to her closet and pulling out some clothes.

"Laney, what are you doing?"

"I'm going out."

"When will you be back?"

"When my husband decides he wants to act like a man for once and not like a child," Elena answered. Brushing past him after she was dressed in some jeans and a tank top, she was soon gone.

And all Reno could do was lay back on their bed and rub his temples.

When would he learn to grow up?

* * *

Seventh Heaven was unusually slow. In fact there were only three people there counting Tifa. The barmaid looked at her now red headed friend and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Reno being a jerk again?"

"No, he's just pulling his moronic pranks. I don't know how much more I can take honestly," Elena muttered, downing her drink. A loud belch came from the woman sitting beside Elena.

"Tell me about it! Damn Ruffie called me immature," Yuffie grumbled, letting another unprincesslike belch fly. The other women felt a sweat drop slide down the back of their heads.

"So are you two going to break up with them?"

"No, because no matter how many times he pranks me I still love that cocky jerk," Elena answered.

"Ditto!" Yuffie commented. "Except replace pranks with stick up his ass Blondie um...asshole, yeah that's it!" Yuffie took another sip of her beer after her insult to Rufus.

"What would you girls say to some payback, hmm?" Tifa asked with a gleam in her eyes. Both Elena and Yuffie looked at each other before returning their stares to Tifa, devious smiles marking their faces.

* * *

As soon as Elena arrived home Reno got on his knees and apologized as best he could. Elena watched him grovel at her feet for a few moments before holding out her hand to him.

"It's alright Reno, I overreacted." Reno took her hand and once he was on his feet he hugged her tightly.

"Okay, but I 'm still sorry. I just love that face you make when you've fallen for one of my schemes Laney...it's adorable."

"What do you say we forget about this in the bedroom?" Elena suggested, adding a seductive smirk.

"Whatever you say..." Reno replied. Elena then led him onwards and shut the bedroom door after they both had gone in.

Hours later, around midnight, two shadowy figures entered the house and knocked gently on the bedroom door. Elena answered and she grinned at her two partners in crime.

* * *

Reno's eyes blinked open against the harsh sunlight, an arm wrapping around the form beside him.

"I had no idea you were so limber babe," Reno whispered, kissing the neck of the snoring sleeper.

Wait a minute...Elena didn't snore. Opening his eyes more fully, he saw the naked form of his boss.

Rufus tossed around a little in his sleep. Currently he was having a dream about Yuffie kissing him on the neck. It felt so real.

"Yuffie...don't stop..."

"Sir...wake up."

"I thought I told you to call me Ruffie in bed," Rufus muttered.

"Rufus Shinra, wake the fuck up right now!" That did the trick. Rufus opened his eyes to see Reno's naked body beside him. Rufus instantly sat up and backed as far away from his subordinate as he could.

"Reno...please tell me what the hell you're doing naked next to me," he tried to keep his tone of voice as calm as usual but his anger managed to slip through a little bit.

"You're in my bed Mr. President. I think we have Elena and Yuffie to thank for this."

"That would explain your hair," Rufus replied. Reno's eyes widened at that and he rushed towards the bathroom.

Peering back at him from the mirror was a blond haired young man, his usual ponytail replaced with twin pigtails. Reno gave a sigh then and looked back at his boss.

"I deserve this but what have you done to Yuffie?" Rufus glared at his insinuating tone.

"Nothing...I've just made some comments on how she needs to act like an adult every now and then." Reno shook his head at his superior's naiveté. Looking towards the bedroom door, he saw a piece of notebook paper taped to it. Picking it up, he started to read.

_Dear Reno and Rufus,_

_By now you've no doubt discovered your little predicament. All we can say is this: paybacks a real bitch isn't it? And if you ever do what you've done to us again we'll make you wish you were still naked together in bed._

_With "love", _

_Elena and Yuffie_

_PS: And Ruffie you're an anal asshole!_

"How are we going to make it up to them?" Rufus asked after he had finished reading the note.

"We're just going to have to beg them to forgive us. And get them lots of chocolate." But as Reno went to open the door he found it locked.

"Why don't you open it?"

"Because we're stuck in here until they decide to let us out," Reno replied. Rufus gave a huff of indignation at that before lying back down.

Reno was in for a long day but he smiled as he went into the bathroom to try and wash this gunk out of his hair.

Elena was definitely his wife.


End file.
